elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Danso Indules
Danso Indules is a Dunmer healer and member of the Tribunal Temple who resides in Vivec City. She can be found outside High Fane in the city's Temple Canton. Danso serves the Archcanon Tholer Saryoni, and is also known to wander the city offering free healing services to the to the poor, which has attracted the attention of the Bal Molagmer. Danso is an essential character. Interactions Hortator and Nerevarine (If the Nerevarine did not kill Vivec to begin Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard.) After completing The Path of the Incarnate and the Fourth and Fifth Trials, Vivec should be consulted to plan a strategy for defeating Dagoth Ur. In order to gain access to Vivec's Palace, the Archcanon Tholer Saryoni must be consulted. Danso serves a liaison between Saryoni and the Nerevarine, arranging a meeting at the Archcanon's chambers. The Dwemer Goblet Danso's selfless healing of the city's poor has prompted Gentleman Jim Stacey and the Bal Molagmer to request that she be rewarded. Stacey requests that the Nerevarine steal a Large Dwemer Goblet from Berel Sala, a top-ranking member of the Ordinators. Jim states that Danso, "can sell that goblet and do more good than Berel Sala and the Ordinators ever will." After acquiring it from her office at the Hall of Justice, the Nerevarine donates it to Danso in the name of Bal Molagmer. Dialogue ;Hortator and Nerevarine "Quickly! Did you want to '''meet the archcanon'?"'' :meet the archcanon "The archcanon is in his '''private quarters', and he very much wishes to speak with you, but I am to warn you... avoid confrontations with the Ordinators at all costs. The archcanon has spoken with the High Fane Ordinators, but if you are a wanted criminal, they may try to arrest you. If the blood of faithful servants of the Temple is spilled, it will make a reconciliation all that much more difficult."'' ::private quarters "The archcanon is waiting alone to speak with you in his private quarters. His private quarters are in the southern half of the East Chapel of the High Fane. But there are Ordinators at the entrances to both the East and West Chapels." ::avoid confrontations "There is a '''private back entrance' to Saryoni's private quarters. Perhaps you might also sneak past the Ordinators by stealth or magic."'' :::private back entrance "A door on the eastern canalside level leads through a smaller room and into Saryoni's private quarters. But the door is always locked, and the Ordinators control the keys." :::sneak past "Ordinators are highly trained, and sneaking past them, even aided by magic, may be very difficult. But if you have any art in stealth or magic, you should use it to avoid trouble." After meeting the archcanon: "You've spoken to the archcanon? Good. Then, is there anything else you want?" :meet the archcanon "We've all heard the news! It's wonderful! Vivec has proclaimed you as his champion, and you go to confront Dagoth Ur beneath Red Mountain! And, joy of joys, the Temple is reconciled with the Dissident Priests, and once again we are united in our faith and mission." ;The Dwemer Goblet Dwemer goblet "That goblet looks familiar, what about it?" :Give her the goblet. "Why are you giving this to me? I know I could use the moeny, but..." ::I stole it from Berel Sala. "I cannot accept it, then. Though I need the money, I do not need any trouble with the Ordinators." ::The Bal Molagmer wish you well. "Indeed. I did not realize... Yes, I see yoru gloves. I will accept this gift. Thank you." :Keep the goblet. "Well, if it's none of my business..." Services *Mercantile skill: 10 *Bartering gold: 300 Merchant Danso Indules trades in alchemy ingredients and potions. She offers the following wares for sale: Spell merchant Danso has fourteen spells available from the Mysticism and Restoration schools of magic. She offers the following spells for sale: Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters Category:Morrowind: Merchants Category:Morrowind: Spell Merchants Category:Morrowind: Vivec Characters Category:Tribunal Temple Members